tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Decepticon CoC Meeting
Name: Decepticon CoC Meeting Characters: Cyclonus, Fargo, Hook, Ingenue, Razorclaw, Scrapper, Shockwave, Starscream Date: August 27, 1999 Category:1999 Location: Trypticon As Logged by Scrapper - Friday, August 27, 1999, 7:57 PM Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon This large, dark room serves as a nerve center for Decepticon City, and a throne room for Megatron. Large monitors ring the command chair, which is raised on a dais to allow the observation of every terminal. Alert Seekers keep watch on every facet of Decepticon City, and the goings-on outside of it. From here, the command element of the Decepticon Empire can address all of its Earth-bound troops, and receive reports from its Division Commanders. Contents: * Cyclonus * Transmitter * Trypticon Mainframe Scrapper hurries in, then halts when he sees Cyclonus. He snaps a hasty salute. "Medical Director Scrapper, reporting as ordered, sir." Hook arrives right behind Scrapper, and salutes as well. Razorclaw lazily pads into the meeting room, and yawns. Scrapper remains at attention, his XO towering slightly over him, behind him. Cyclonus glances at the ever-growing crowd and curtly salutes, turning and pointing at the way to the War Room, "Make your way in, I shall join you shortly." Scrapper nods. "Yessir." Hook in tow, he moves into the War Room. War Room - Second Floor - Trypticon The Decepticon War Room. A large, dark room, dominated by a huge table, on which battle plans can be displayed. Large, specially-crafted chairs are arranged around the table, providing places for division heads and advisors. The head of the table, of course, is reserved for Megatron. Decepticon Cyclonus starts speaking, sounding a bit like reading or recalling a list, "Ingenue... Starscream... report to the War Room." Just as he is about to sign off he summons just one more, almost as if an afterthought, "You as well, Shockwave." Cyclonus comes in from Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon. Scrapper stands, and salutes. Shockwave comes in from Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon. Ingenue comes in from Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon. Scrapper stands at attention in front of his usual place at the meeting table. Hook stands behind him, in a less-rigid, but still respectful, posture. Razorclaw leans against the wall behind Hun-Grrr's usual spot, looking half-awake. Ingenue finds a spot near the end of the table and sets down her notepad, before standing at attention, slightly facing Cyclonus. Hook nods a bit to Shockwave as he arrives. Shockwave strides into the room, his single, ominous optic glowing softly in inspection of his surroundings. While a brief pause may be in order while analyzing such a room, he merely makes his way to his usual spot at the table, commenting in his nearly monotone voice, "Hail Decepticons." Standing there, he does not sit, at least just yet. Instead, his attention is gathered toward Cyclonus. Cyclonus' boots clank on the metallic surface of the floor as he takes steady strides towards the far side of the room, his gaze focused straight ahead until he reaches the head of the table and only then does he turn around in the direction of the others. Without hesitation or waiting for the others to find themselves comfortable he speaks, his tone deep and quite loud, almost a bit of a bark, but not quite, "Very well." Slightly pausing his large hands stamp palm down onto the table, his crimson optics stamping an imprint of his intimidating gaze on each face in the room before continuing, "I have ordered all of you here for a purpose. And that purpose is the resurgence of the greatness of the Decepticon Empire from the putrid waste of resources it has been for the last month. Each of you has failed in your responsibilities." He holds up a hand to silence any protests otherwise. "And for that I should replace you all. But I believe in fairness, not mercy. And so, every one in this room has now been volunteered for double their normal duty hours." Only now does he take his seat, slipping almost gracefully into his chair though his posture and stature are as rigid and stoic as ever. "Now report." As the new "second" seats himself, as does Shockwave. Razorclaw, looking non-plussed, assumes Hun-Grrr's spot at the table, and sits, waiting for Shockers to report first. Scrapper sits as well, leaving Hook to stand silently behind him. Ingenue sits quickly so as to not interrupt anyone else's report and thumbs on her notepad. Her normally bright blue optics are a deep purple as she looks over the information on the notepad. Scrapper's optics burn, and he looks somewhat agitated, although he does nothing to express this agitation. Shockwave shifts his focus to Cyclonus once the task of sitting is completed. He studies the machine before him, mentally contemplating things best left unsaid for now -- Or for good. Ah, but this task which has been laid before Shockwave, thus discouraging his grasp on possible leadership as his processes so desire, shall have to wait. In the timeframe of mere seconds, Shockwave begins to speak, "The Space Bridge, per reconstruction, is completed and running at 100% with no malfunctions. The Dam, back up as well, is now operating at 120%." A momentary pause triggers thought before adding in, "The new Starfire prototype shall be completed very soon, that is insured. Further, an analysis of previous events have lead me to a possible plan of action, for Autobot City is now vulnerable to attack." This he leaves undetailed, unless requested further information of. Yes. Be brief. Accompanied by a glint of that solitary optic, Shockwave snaps in, "Scrapper. Proceed." Scrapper nods, and stands quickly, like a British schoolboy. He replies, "Um, yes. As Commander Shockwave has said, our hydroelectric dam is now operating at 120% normal. Long Haul has been transporting the accumulated energon overland, to reduce the likelihood of Decepticon shuttles being spotted or intercepted by the Autobots." He pauses, glancing down at his notes. "As Octane has been assigned other duties by Lord Megatron, Long Haul has been delivering each division's energon ration to its commander, to distribute as he sees fit. Trius has been overseeing operations here in Trypticon while I have been away at the dam, and Sombersong has been in charge of the medical bay itself. I have received no negative reports, with the exception of the Triage incident, which I have left in your hands, sir, as ordered." Scrapper again checks his notes. He looks up at Cyclonus. "That is all, sir. More information is available, on request." He sits, hurriedly. Razorclaw's bored-seeming optics flicker upward, glancing at Shockwave for confirmation that it is his turn to report. Shockwave peers into Razor's optics with his singular one, "Razorclaw, you are to report." He drones out without any further hesitation than that. Even after speaking, however, he continues to stare at Razorclaw expectantly. Razorclaw nods, not seeming very thrilled or excited. He glances Cyc-ward, reporting, simply, "Commander Hun-Grrr and I are ensuring continued security at our Dam complex. He has chosen to remain there, in case the Autobots learn of this meeting and choose this time to attack our territory, thinking important personnel will be away. Security breaches have been non-existence since the affair with Dust Devil, although the Autobots have become aware of our position there, due in no small part to the actions of Commanders Soundwave and Darkraven." He gazes at Cyclonus, optics half-dim. Shockwave listens silently, and as Razorclaw falls silent, Shockwave shifts his attention back to Cyclonus. Starscream comes in from Command Center - Command Level – Trypticon, striding arrogantly into the area. He steps into the room, his optics blazing in crimson fury. The door closes behind him and he approaches the others. Razorclaw looks up as Starscream comes in late again. Scrapper glances over as well. Ingenue continues to look at Razorclaw for sometime after he finishes speaking. Gradually her optics become a bit bluer and she begins to turn back to Cyclonus. As the door opens she turns toward it. Cyclonus listens to each in turn, his expressionless face intensely cold and slated. When the door opens in interruption by Starscream, Cyclonus' gaze shoots up at him and his arm brazenly flies up and points at the chair at the far end of the table, away from the others. His optics would burn holes through the walls if flaring brightness were an +attack. Almost as snap as his reaction was to the recent entrance, so his demeanor returns to his norm as he again regards Ingenue, giving a curt nod to signal her ok to continue with her report. Starscream sits in the chair, he only smiles at Cyclonus o0(Don't glare at me fool...) but he doesn't show his true feelings, he only sits, waiting for his turn to speak or whatever. Ingenue looks away from Starscream to see Cyclonus's optics on her. Her optics immediately return to a deep purple color. She takes the gaze to mean the she is to report and stands. She picks up the notepad and begins with poise that doesn't even hint at her inner nervousness. "Yes, sir. Until recently, I have been working on several projects. Triage and I have been attempting to understand and utilize the Junkion technology that I have been able to pilfer from my interactions with Longsight, as well as gain from him what knowledge I can of human 'computer hacker' culture. This information will be useful in my attempt to create a program that could falsely identify all Decepticon fliers to the human governments as registered planes with false flight paths." She pauses and looks back down at her list. Scrapper gazes at Ingenue, and looks interested. Hook and Razorclaw look bored. Ingenue looks back up, her optics now at a soft, clear blue. "I've also been testing several public relations ads with human audiences to further develop an understanding of what they unconsciously respond to. Further more, I am covertly setting up contacts in the Middle East to try to establish a treaty to ensure us more and more readily available energy. For this, however, I need human assistance and would like permission to negotiate an arrangement with Cobra for the use of a human." Shockwave absorbs all of this information in silence, the singular optic still trained on Cyclonus. No need to regard the door, it is assumed, by now, who just entered. One of his intelligence does not forget such repetition. Does any of this particular information strike him as useful? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Nevertheless, every ounce of it is processed and reprocessed in his mind, as if pulling it apart bit by bit to be analyzed. Ingenue stands until she is dismissed from her report. Starscream sits, listening intently. Cyclonus settles back slightly, as much as his rigid posture can get. Waving one hand slightly at Ingenue in a gesture to signal her to return to her seat, Cyclonus then remains silent for a slight moment before forming the one word sentence, "Granted." He turns his attention towards Starscream in the back and beckons him forth to stand before the gathered command. When he makes his way there Cyclonus turns to glance at Shockwave, "Starscream, how large of a strike force can you ready in a single hour's notice?" Ingenue sits quickly and thumbs off her notepad before her optics swing over to Starscream. Starscream stands slowly as a dark sadistic smile creases his lips o0(Strike force....) a chance to cause pain... his favorite leisure-time activity. "I can have fourteen Seekers ready to fly in under an hour, with a four ready alert bird on standby in five more minutes, I have had Aerospace on a full patrol alert for some time now..." he coughs out the word, "Commander, we are ready for anything, as always." Shockwave shifts enough to look at Starscream, that single optic glinting as it moves. This should be rather interesting, he thinks to himself with an unseen smirk. Hmm. Indeed it was, very clever. Or so 'Big Purple' assumes. Scrapper simply listens attentively. Cyclonus turns his gaze down at the table before him for just a few seconds before looking back up, straight at Starscream and speaks in an even tone "Do it. Now." Without hesitation he turns his focus to Shockwave, "Shockwave, scramble all available ground troops and prepare for full scale assault." Turning his attention to the others gathered he adds, "Prepare the divisions under your command for battle stations." Without further ado he pushes himself up from the table and stands at still silent attention, "All report when ready and be prepare to move on my command. Your targets shall be sent to you to relay to your troops." Decepticon Aerospace Commander Starscream says, "All Aerospace members, report to the command chamber for mission briefing at once." Shockwave shifts his attention to Cyclonus, though it literally seems as if he's facing forward instead. Slowly, he rises to a standing position and salutes with the arm that actually wields a hand, "It shall be done at once. We will be prepared with utmost efficiency." Immediately, he sends out a relay similar to Starscream's. Starscream heads towards the command chamber. Razorclaw stands, fluidly, and moves quickly, saved energy put to use to power him smoothly from the room. Decepticon Shockwave says, "All Ground Assault forces, report to the Command Chamber immediately for a mission overview and briefing." Scrapper stands. "I'll ready Medical to receive wounded." Shockwave, after issuing his radio summons, turns toward the door and begins to stride toward it. His thought cycles process this newfound material. These new orders. This... Opportunity, as it were, to crush their foes. If he had a plausible face, he would be carrying a darkening smirk. Yet, all that is offered is that single window; That one optic, which flashes once in response to these thoughts. Ingenue stands and follows Starscream from the War Room. Fargo comes in from Command Center - Command Level – Trypticon, looking about curiously. She pokes her head in slowly, before she makes her way in fully. "...you asked for all infantry, Commander?" Starscream comes in from Command Center - Command Level – Trypticon, awaiting his Aerospacers. Ingenue looks down and sees Fargo as she prepares to leave and grimaces slightly before exiting the room. Cyclonus is the last to move towards the door, his intensely focused gaze staring straight ahead. Momentarily ignoring the naive Fargo he holds off on exiting, resting one gripping hand on the jam of the door, turning to glance once more into the meeting room silently. Shockwave continues to walk forward, despite Fargo's presence, "Indeed I did. Follow me, and do not ask any questions until acknowledged otherwise." That stated, he passes by her into the chamber. Decepticon Cyclonus says, "Ingenue, prepare an accurate location chart of the area currently most densely populated by Autobots." Decepticon Propaganda Director Ingenue says, "Commander, there appear to be several Autobots concentrated in Southern Alberta, Canada. According to TV news reports, Optimus Prime is among them. The reports say that they are attempting control of a rogue Autobot.... who is firing on human news crews. But the description doesn't appear to match any Autobots on record. Perhaps a new arrival?" Shockwave, for the moment anyway, assumes this as all that shall come. He states briefly, his monotone voice ringing out, "Decepticon Ground Forces.. Cyclonus has issued the order to organize ourselves for a full-assault against an AutoBot target." His single optic flashes as he finishes, as if to allow that tidbit to sink in, "Until we have a target, that is all which shall be stated." Scrapper hurries from the War Room with Hook in tow. He nods to Shockwave as he hurries to medbay. He hurries out into the hallway. log edited by Typhoon